The elderly, patients in long term health care facilities and hospitals, individuals having poor circulation, all oftentimes suffer from persistent chills, despite being indoors or wearing several layers of clothing. Providing breathable, snug fitting wearing apparel that is both comfortable and warm, improves the general demeanor of persons and helps ward off disease and sickness associated with being cold much of the time.
Patients in long term care facilities or hospitals may also at times need therapeutic aids or other medical treatment which would preclude them from wearing sufficient layers of clothing to keep warm. Such procedures as catheterization may also prevent a patient from being fully clothed, thereby increasing the potential exposure of the patient to cold and chills (and possible embarrassment) should the blankets be removed or lost.
In the past, hospital garments were likely to be crotchless in order to facilitate access to the patient or alternatively, garments were provided with fully removable crotch panels which were to be reattached but which often become lost or separated once removed. Furthermore, if a patient requires therapeutic treatment, such as localized heating, traction or the like, he or she may have to be immobilized while in contact with the therapeutic aid (e.g. heating pad, weights), thus precluding free movement within his or her environment. The inability to move about freely may have the additional deleterious effect of slowing circulation of the blood while the patient is sedentary (not to mention the discomfort of having to lie still for a prolonged period in a stationary position).
Garments typically provided to patients by long term care facilities and hospitals are often loose fitting, and may only be secured to the wearer by ties, or may simply be a "wrap around" type covering. These garments are often constructed of an inexpensive, single layer of fabric material, such as cotton, and are thus not very insulative. In addition, such garments, which are selected more for the convenience of the staff than for the comfort of the patient, are generally only intended to be worn temporarily and are utilized as they are easily removed to enable the patient to be bathed and examined or treated. However, the wearer of these garments, while receiving some warmth, may still feel chills and be uncomfortable, as the loose fit of these wrap type garments may make the wearer feel awkward or timid in his or her movement due to the increased risk of exposure.
The importance of keeping the core and head of the body warm has been known for many years. For example, some body-fitting "wet suits" used by skin divers cover only the diver's torso and not the diver's arms or legs. A zipper may be provided (e.g., down the front of the wet suit) to permit the diver to get into and out of the suit. Some such wet suits may also include a hood covering the diver's head. The "wet suit" is made of special molded water-resistant material and employs a layer of water trapped between the suit and the diver's body to insulate the body's core from the cold water surroundings encountered during dives. Thus, such "wet suits" cannot be readily adapted for use above the water's surface, and are incompatible with the needs of the elderly and the infirm.
For example, persons suffering from cold or chills often do not think to cover their heads as much body heat is lost from this region of the body. Oftentimes, head coverings are generally not considered by the individual as they may be cumbersome to the wearer or may simply become misplaced and at the time, it may be inconvenient to locate a suitable replacement. This is especially true in care facilities (e.g. nursing homes and hospitals), where during the laundering of patient clothing, the matching hat and outfit may become separated, or staff personnel or the patient may simply lose the head covering.
Other garments which may be provided to persons residing at such care facilities may have exposed or raised stitching. The seams of such garments may have an abrasive effect or simply may be an additional annoyance when the clothing is worn close to the skin, thus causing additional irritation. Furthermore, such exposed stitching may become caught on furniture or other medical appliances causing tears and precipitating the early demise of the garment. Moreover, garments having such exposed stitching may breakdown much more readily during repeated laundering.
Hospital garments typically do not have snug fitting openings for the wearer's appendages. Thus when the wearer moves his or her arms, legs or neck, gaps between the skin of the wearer and the garment appear causing valuable body heat to be lost and the a chill to be felt. It is known to provide elastic bands around the openings of some garments. However, the tightness with which the bands grasp the limbs of the wearer may limit circulation or rub against sensitive skin causing a temporary deformation of the skin due to the pressure of the bands. In addition, the elastic band surrounding these openings may break during repeated use or laundering.
Cold is an age-old problem, and much effort has been devoted in the past to developing heat-insulative garments.
For example, many different types of thermal underwear are available. Such thermal underwear typically comprises a single layer of tight-fitting, breathable, insulative undergarment worn in direct skin contact beneath other clothing. Separate thermal underwear garments are often provided for upper and lower body portions, although one-piece constructions (e.g., the "union suit" that is ubiquitous in colder regions of the world) are known. Known thermal underwear generally cannot be opened flat and is thus often difficult or impossible (and at least frustrating and time-consuming) for an elderly or infirm person to use. In addition, hospitals and long-term care facilities may discourage the use of thermal underwear because it restricts access to bedridden patients for routine or emergency medical procedures.
The following is a non-exhaustive listing of prior issued patents relating to wearing apparel:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,363,959 Hanes Nov. 28, 1944 2,789,290 Mayer Apr. 23, 1957 3,144,661 Buser Aug. 18, 1964 4,100,620 Pecoraro Jul. 18, 1978 4,149,272 Maeshima Apr. 17, 1979 4,716,598 Bertram Jan. 5, 1988 5,048,122 Prieur Sep. 17, 1991 ______________________________________
Buser U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,661 discloses a heavy flannel cotton hospital garment having a single layer construction with an integral hood. The garment is sleeved and opens flat so that it may be readily applied to and removed from the patient. The Buser patent discloses a garment similar to the conventional wrap type covering, which is utilized more for the convenience of the staff than for the patient. The garment is loose fitting, is secured only by ties and has only single layer construction. In addition, no crotch portion is provided (the bottom portion of the garment being completely loose and unsecured). Furthermore, the Buser wrap with its sleeves, may restrict the movement of the patient.
Maeshima U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,272 discloses an insulative skiers' vest having quilted front and back panels. A pocket disposed at the lower dorsal portion of the vest contains a supplemental, hooded jacket. The vest is not snug fitting so as to allow freedom of movement by the skier. In addition, the vest is not worn close to the skin, but rather it is intended to be worn as an outer garment which would have moisture proof characteristics. The vest has no surrounding crotch panel, and no integral hood is provided.
Prieur U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,122 relates to a one-piece, soft cotton garment for infants requiring prolonged medical treatment, and includes a zippered fastener extending most of the way down the front. Also disclosed is a fastenable crotch portion, a pocket for retaining catheter lines, and arm, neck and leg openings. Prieur however does not show an integral hood, or a multi-layered construction. In addition, Prieur cannot be opened flat to enable non-ambulatory patients to be easily dressed and undressed.
Hanes U.S. Pat. No. 2,363,959 relates to a one-piece, sleeveless under garment construction having a fastenable crotch portion. The garment, which is constructed from a single layer of knitted fabric, is slipped over the head of the wearer and then the crotch panel is secured by snap type fasteners. The Hanes undergarment lacks a hood, to provide warmth to the wearer's head. In addition, the undergarment is not capable of being opened flat as the garment has to be slipped on over one's head.
Mayer U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,290 discloses a one-piece garment construction having a fully removable crotch panel and a series of buttons extending down most of the front panel of the garment. Leg receiving recesses are also provided. The crotch panel is fully detachable, and thus may be lost during laundering and transport. Furthermore, the "blouse-shirt" is provided with sleeves and cannot be opened flat to encircle the wearer.
Pecoraro U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,620 relates to a semi-rigid, multi-layer vest type body protector having a layer of cotton padding locked in place to an inner layer by a quilting stitch. Pecoraro's vest is designed to provide a loose fitting, semi-rigid garment which is capable of absorbing the impact of a ball. Such a garment which would likely be uncomfortable and unsuitable to a patient in a care facility, is not designed to provide warmth to the wearer. In addition, the Pecoraro vest does not require a fastenable crotch panel, nor does it provide an integral hood for the wearer.
Bertram U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,598 relates to an insulative fabric having synthetic beads contained in individual cells. The beads when dry create a static charge, and when wet prevent the accumulation of moisture. The fabric is not intended for patient care, as it is intended to provide an outer covering for the wearer and thus is not intended to be worn next to the skin. The Bertram garment suffers from many of the same deficiencies as the Pecoraro vest referenced above.
Thus, while much work has been done in this area in the past, further improvements are possible. For example, there is a need for a one-piece, close-fitting, sleeveless garment that can be snugly worn in direct contact to the skin so as to keep the core of the body warm--but which can be easily opened flat to provide access to the body for medical procedures, washing or changing clothes.
According to one aspect provided by the present invention, a one-piece, snug-fitting, sleeveless garment for use as a body core warming vest is provided. The vest comprises at least one sheet of a breathable material; and at least one layer of insulative material secured to the sheet. A collar may be integrally connected to the sheet, and is constructed of a material having an elastic facing so as to provide ease of movement and adjustable fit for the wearers' neck. A hood is integrally connected to the collar for providing warmth to the wearer's head. A detachable crotch panel having first and second ends includes closure means for detachably attaching one of the ends to the sheet of material. Arm, neck and leg openings having an elastic facing may provide a gathered, adjustable snug fit around each of the arms and legs of the wearer. The body core warming vest further includes body conforming closure means on the sheet to secure the core warmer snugly to the wearer. The body conforming closures can be easily opened so as to open the vest flat--thereby permitting easy dressing and undressing.
Another aspect provided by the present invention is to provide a multi-layered garment construction. The layers are preferably secured by double seam stitching which creates flat seams and a pillowy soft cushion in the sheet material to prevent the wearer's skin from coming into contact with the seams, thereby precluding the abrasive interaction which seams may sometimes cause.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a snug fitting garment having a therapeutic aid carrying means configured, dimensioned and placed so that therapeutic aids may be conveniently positioned for treatment of the patient and carried with the patient as he or she moves. The therapeutic aid carrying means may also be provided with a flap and associated closure means to secure the therapeutic device within the carrying means.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a releasably attached crotch panel so that a patient may be fitted for medical procedures, such as catheterization, without the fear of losing any protective covering or having to be undressed for the procedure. The crotch panel is preferably releasably secured only along one end, thereby preventing the crotch panel from being lost during laundering or transport of the garment.
A still further aspect of the present invention provides a snug fitting garment which may be opened flat to enable a wearer or non-ambulatory patient to be easily clothed in the garment in order to provide sufficient comfort and warmth as well as to provide immediate access to the patient for emergency or routine medical procedures or examinations.